


The Path to Isolation

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Universe [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: How the bad blood between Winter and Qrow started





	The Path to Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> This is admittedly not one of my better pieces but the dialogue is mostly just meant to facilitate the reflection at the end. August 2153

The door buzzed and Winter looked up, the smell of alcohol (specifically whiskey) hit her nostrils. Her eyes watered and she coughed as she covered her nose and mouth with a gloved hand. A year out from Schnee manor and she still couldn’t control her reaction to alcohol. It was just one of many things that would take a  _ lot  _ of conditioning to get out of her system.

She forced her hand down and back into proper posture as she pushed herself out of the chair, squaring her shoulders. She approached the black-haired man as he looked around in a daze. “Pardon me, sir. Can I offer you some assistance? You look lost.” How had this drunkard stumbled past Academy security? They didn’t let people come and go from the grounds without proper clearance, let alone get to General Ironwood’s office. The secretaries wouldn’t let anyone through, so why…? She hadn’t seen any scheduled meetings for this time…

The man’s head snapped over to her, eyes drifting as he struggled to focus on her. They narrowed when he saw the snowflake brooch pinned on her uniform and he stumbled over. Her eyes watered again from the fumes and she could feel her stomach trying to heave, but she stayed strong. “A  _ Schnee _ ? I knew Jimmy stopped low, but a  _ Schnee _ ? Just what the  _ hell _ —”

“Sir, I believe that is  _ quite enough  _ out of you. I am Winter Schnee, General Ironwood’s personal aide. If you have a scheduled meeting with him, then proceed to his office. If not, I will be forced to call security and have you removed forcefully from the school’s grounds.” She still didn’t understand how he’d gotten this far, but she’d remove him if necessary. She just wanted this man to stop harassing her so she wouldn’t start dry heaving from the scent of whiskey.

Mercifully, the general’s door swung open and Winter let herself breathe a small sigh of relief. Regardless, the general didn’t look too happy and approached. “Qrow, why the  _ hell  _ are you accosting my aide? She’s done nothing wrong and—”

“Dammit, James, I knew you’d sink low, but to enlist a  _ Schnee _ ? That’s pretty damn low even for  _ you _ .” The man—Qrow—narrowed his eyes again, his gaze falling squarely on Winter. She stiffened a little but she didn’t back down.

“Sir, I am  _ right _ —”

“Shh…” He raised a finger to his lips, though he wobbled a bit. Despite everything, she fell into instinctive silence, cursing the conditioning Mister Gelé had put her through. “The men are talking, so why don’t you run along and play with your dollies—”

“Qrow, that is  _ enough _ . Winter, you’re dismissed for the rest of the afternoon. Mister Branwen and I have a  _ lot  _ to discuss.” 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Winter offered a salute as she turned on her heel and almost jogged back to her dorm. She slammed the bathroom door shut and sang down on the wall next to the toilet, one hand over her mouth. Oh how much she despised alcohol. It reminded her far too much of Willow and her descent into oblivion. She’d seen the woman slip from somewhat strong to entirely broken under Jacques’ hand in the span of just a few short years.

But her mind returned to how Qrow had treated her. She was used to people inside of Atlas hating her. She was more than aware of the shady dealings and practices the SDC engaged in. She’d expected the cold indifference and outright hatred Atlassians showed her. She appeared little better than Jacques, but she knew the truth. She didn’t let it get to her because she was used to it from formal events. 

For somebody  _ outside  _ of Atlas to treat her that way too? To treat her as little more than an ornament or obstacle like Jacques had? 

It stung.

It really did.

She’d expected better, but she probably shouldn’t have. She knew women were seen as  _ weak _ especially by men.

But she’d withstand it. She’d be perfect so nobody could hurt her ever again, but more than that… She’d withstand it for Weiss.

She  _ had  _ to get her sister out of the hellhole called Schnee manor and away from its tyrant Jacques Gelé. 


End file.
